el cáliz del leon
by Mary Andrew
Summary: Aslan se da cuenta que en un mundo diferente estaba en problemas y le pide a los reyes y reinas de Narnia a ayudarlo en que ese mundo vuelva la paz mientras que en el otro mundo se están preparando para recibir a los estudiantes para dar comienzo al torneo.
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus receptivos autores**

 **Capitulo 1**

Mientra los Pevensie se despedían de Narnia. Aslan vio lo que iva a pasar en un mundo que no era de nuestros querido reyes y reinas de la edad de oro sino un mundo de brujas y magos algunos buenos y otro tan malos que se podían comparar con la bruja blanca. Pero vio un niño que era querido por todos pero algunos querían su el había visto su futuro pero no pensaba que afectaría a tanta gente y tomo una decisión.

-mis mas queridos hijos acabo de ver algo, algo fuera de este mundo y del suyo su labor no a terminado todavía-

-que misión nos encomendaras esta vez Aslan-dijo Peter pensando en todas las cosas que podrían ser.

-la misión consiste en ayudar a un niño-

-solo eso ayudar a un niño-dijo Edmund

-no te dejes engañar Edmund como dije antes es una misión y no solo irán ustedes también iras tu Caspian-dirigiéndose a Edmund y des pues a Caspian

-yo pero Aslan acabo de tomar mi cargo y no creo conveniente irme-

-dices que prefieres tu corona antes que a mi-

-eso nunca Aslan yo siempre te seguiré solo digo a quien dejaremos para que cuide Narnia mientras todos nosotros estamos fuera -

-tu tranquilo hijo ya pensé en quien sera idonio para ese puesto-

-Aslan y como llegaremos a ese otro mundo-dijo Susan siempre mostrando su inteligencia

-y cuando iremos a ese otro mundo-dijo Lucy.

-siempre hay una forma de llegar a una parte Susan e iremos mañana en la mañana para que todos ustedes alisten sus cosas para ir aya-

-y como se llama el niño que debemos cuidar-

-el niño tiene muchos nombres algunos lo llaman "el niño que vivió" pero ustedes deben convertirse en su amigo lo llamaran:

-"Harry Potter"-

 ***Esta es mi primera historia crossover se que la mayoría lee en ingles pero yo solo se mi lengua materna que es español e tratado de aprender ingles pero me cuesta espero un día escribir en ingles**


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes les pertenecena sus espectivos auctores**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Harry**

Después de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch fuimos a la escuela, como había estañado este lugar para mi no es solo una escuela, es mi casa, mi hogar y eso jamas cambiara me junto con mis amigos en el salón comedor y Albus Dumbledore hace un anuncio.

-Ahora que están sentados quisiera informarles algo este castillo no solo sera su hogar este año si no de también de varios invitados especiales ya que Hogwarts ácido elegido para ser la sede de un legendario evento el torneo de lo 4 magos, para aquellos que no lo sepan el torneo, reúne a 4 escuelas para una serie de pruebas mágicas y de cada escuela se selecciona a un estudiante para competir y que quede claro si son elegidos estarán solos y créame cuando digo que este torneo no es para los asustadizos pero hablaremos luego por ahora le daremos la bienvenida a las bellas señoritas de la academia de magia Beauxbatons y su directora amadme Olympe Maxime.

en eso entran unas señoritas vestidas de un uniforme color azul todas esparciendo mariposas mágicas cuando llegaron adelante del director y atrás de ellas había una muje enorme y concluyeron con una danza.

-ahora nuestro amigos del norte, recibamos halos orgullosos hijos de Durmstrang y su director Igor Karkaroff

ellos entraron vestidos con uniforme marrón y algunos llevaban abrigos y golpeaban contra el suelo un bastón y alguien hizo una figura de fuego con su barita atrás de ellos estaba su director al lado estaba Viktor Krum.

-y por ultimo nuestros amigos de una tierra lejana, recibamos al honorable colegio de magia Narnia y su director Aslan.

ellos entraron estaban vestidos con un uniforme dorado pero otros lo llevaban plateado y muy pocas de ellos verde o rojo, todos tenían un arma como si fueran a la guerra, usaban una capa pero lo mas extraño de todo es que la mayoría usaba coronas como si fuera de la realeza cuando llegaron enfrente de Dumbledore hicieron una reverencia a tras de ellos había un león y al lado de el dos persona entrada en años un hombre y una mujer.

 **ooo**

Dumbledore hace otro anuncio que decía que el que gane tendrá la gloria eterna, ja como si yo quisiera tener mas fama de la que ya tengo todo el mundo sabe quien soy y que represento si ganara no solo tendría que lidiar con lo que soy también que seré el mas joven en ganar el torneo y con la fama que ya tengo me basta y me sobra.

Bartemius Crouch dice que solo podrán el estudiante mayor de 17 años poder competir en el buena escusa para no competir.

-solo tienen que escribir su nombre en un trozo de pergamino y lanzar lo a la llama antes del jueves a esta hora piénselo con mucho cuidado desea ser elegidos ya no hay escapatoria en este momento el torneo de los 4 magos da comienzo.

 **ooo**

Los Beauxbatons estaban sentados en Ravenclaw , los Durmstrang en slytherin y los de Narnia en gryffindor una estudiante de esa escuela me había llamado la atención tenia un cabello marrón como el chocolate, piel blanca como la leche, ojos marrones y llenos de sabiduría y había vivido cosas difíciles. portaba un uniforme color plateado, con una corona de plata hablaba con un joven de cabello rubio quisiera conocerla para saber por que me llama tanto la atencion


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus receptivos autores**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **lucy**

Mis hermanos, Caspian y yo regresamos al castillo telmarino todas nuestra cosas estaban en las habitaciones que se nos asignaron cuando llegamos por primera al castillo. mis vestidos estaban organizados en el armario junto con las demás cosas, todo lo coloque en varias baúles de madera enchapado en oro y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en las esquinas, primero metí mis vestido, los zapatos, accesorios, coronas y por ultimo mi cordial y mi daga. Llame a una sierva si me podría traer unos cuantos libros de la biblioteca y varios pergaminos, tinta y plumas para no estar aburrida en ninguna circunstancia y podría ser de utilidad. En total llene 6 baúles y no me quería ni imagina cuantos baúles llevaría mi hermana para este viaje.

Al terminar de llenar los baúles fui hasta mi cama y apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede dormida con lo que tenia puesto.

 **ooo**

En la mañana la luz se filtraba por las ventanas del castillo telmarino he hizo que me despertara apenas me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida, que ya era de día y que nisiquiera me había cambiado. Me levante de la cama y me di cuenta que en la esquina de la habitación en una silla se encontraba el mas preciosa vestido que había visto nunca. Era plateado de seda y satin, con un cinturón trenzado con la misma tela y con encaje y corsé era simplemente bellisimo, era una obra de arte hecha vestido y no pude resistirme a probármelo y cuando me lo puse note un mensaje que estaba abajo del vestido.

Querida Lucy:

Espero que le guste el vestido pues sera su uniforme el cual deberá llevar cuando sea necesario y mas como ese están en un baúl que se agrego a los que ya lleno y mas baúles mas para los los zapatos y accesorios que deberás utilizar. Una persona que deberías conocer te entregara los libros que cuando bajes te diré por que los necesitas. el resto de las cosas que deberás de ponerte hoy están en el armario te esperamos en la sala del trono.

Atte: Aslan

Rápidamente fui hasta mi closet me puse unas zapatillas negras, mi corona que me habían otorgado en mi coronación y finalizando me peine y cepille.

 **oooo**

Llegue a la sala de trono y hay me encontré a mis hermanos, Caspian, el profesor Digory, la tía Polly y Aslan. Peter y Susan vestían de color dorado, Edmund igual que yo de color plateado y Caspian vestía de rojo. el profesor y la tía vestían de rojo, naranja y marrón.

-Como deben suponer irán a una escuela pero no una escuela cualquiera una mágica a donde se encuentran brujos y magos

-brujas-todos dijeron temiendo que fueran como la bruja blanca.

-si hijos brujas pero no teman no todas son como la bruja blanca hay brujas buenas-que alentador-y también hay criaturas mágicas

-nosotros iremos a ese mundo como un colegio visitante para el torneo de los 4 magos y sus libros los tiene el profesor-

-Aslan no te parece que somos muy pocos como para hacer una escuela entera-dijo Susan

-tranquila, no solo serán ustedes también vendrán los antiguos de Narnia, todos lo reyes Calomer Y Archenland, toda la nobleza de este mundo y todos los caballeros y uno que vendrá unas semanas después de que estemos en el colegio. como verán Caspian porta un uniforme rojo y es por que todos los Narnianos van usar ese color para su uniforme y los de Calormer y Archenland usaran un uniforme verde y ustedes usan plateado y dorado es por el poder que tienen, el haber ayudado varias veces al pueblo de Narnia y por el color de sus coronas

-no sera un problema que dos países que no se llevan bien usen el mismo color

-no hija yo ya he hablado y resolvieron sus diferencias e hicieron un acuerdo en mantenerlo hasta que terminemos la misión

-Aslan y deberemos usar baritas

-si querida el profesor tiene sus varitas juntos a sus libros dales todo profesor

el profesor le da a cada uno una barita y 3 libros de magia.

-vayan a colocar sus libros en sus baúles, pónganse sus capas y ya estaremos listos para irnos.

Subí coloque los libros en un baúl y una cierva me esperaba en la puerta de mi habitación sosteniendo mi capa de color plata, fondo azul y en los lados un diseño de hojas color blanco me la puse y baje.

 **ooooo**

Aslan nos dirige al bosque seguimos caminando y los Arboles cambian, el pastizal se hace mas oscuro, ya no es de dia sino de noche y me doy cuenta que ya no estamos en Narnia.

Al cruzar el bosque estaban los demás veo a muchos que conozco como al rey Lune, Corin y Cor, el primer rey Narnia Frank con su esposa Helen todos esta aquí. Quería abrazar a todos pero la vos de Aslan me paro.

-Ahora no es tiempo de ponerse al día eso lo harán adentro

lo seguimos y noto un detalle que no había notado antes todos tenemos nuestras armas como si fuéramos al campo de batalla, y al lado de mi daga esta mi cordial cuando yo los había guardado en uno de mis baúles.

Al caminar vi un castillo que no era ni tan grande como el castillo telmarino y tampoco tan lindo como Cair paravel pero era el lugar que pasaríamos un largo tiempo entonces tenia que acostumbrarme.

cuando entramos lo hicimos como lo que eramos realeza, nobleza y caballeros. Los de la realeza entro como fueron coronados. Yo al haberme coronado con mis hermanos entramos los cuatro y se entraba según el reinado Frank y su esposa entraron primero y Caspian de ultimo. La nobleza entro según su titulo con los iguales a ellos y los caballeros según su poder con los que lo igualaban si es que lo habían y por ultimo Aslan con el profesor y la tía Polly. todos le hacían una reverencia de respecto al Director de esa escuela y de gratitud por haberlos acogido.

 **oooooo**

El director un anuncio que me inquieto y mucho mas el anuncio que hizo el ministro de magia como podríamos proteger a ese joven si teníamos un aspecto tan joven yo se que tengo 22 pero aparento solo tener 10 años y si contamos los años perdido en Narnia desde el momento que estuvimos hasta nuestro regreso tenia 1322 años no me quiero ni imaginar como están mis hermanos si cuando estábamos en casa se sentían mal por ser tratados como niños, como sera ahora que estamos en una escuela y se ven como niños bueno todos nos vemos como niños hasta Helen parecen de 19 o 18 los únicos que si aparentan su edad es el profesor y la tía.

Pero algo mas extraño fue lo que vi cuando mi mirada se fijo en un joven como de 14 años de ojos azules con lentes redondos, cabello marrón y en su frente había una especie de cicatriz vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts, un escudo de un león en su bata negra. Debía ser él, el chico que deberíamos proteger, el debía ser Harry potter y tendría que hacer todo para protegerlo.

* * *

*Hoy es mi cumple años y queria darles un regalo de mi para ustedes.

*Gracias por , MagalyRC y conmutador, Nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

**los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus receptivos autores**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Harry**

El nuevo profesor de esta loco no es que sus antecesores no lo sean lo que pasa es que ya to el mundo mágico sabe de su locura.

nos hizo ver los maleficios imperdonables y Neville Longbottomcuando lo hicieron ver de cerca el maleficio torturador era como si el estuviera sintiendo esa tortura.

cuando salí de clases fui a tomar un poco de aire, después que el profesor dijera que yo era el único que había sobrevivido al maleficio asesino.

 **oooooo**

al llegar a la puerta del colegio vi que estaban los estudiantes de Narnia estaban cerca del sauce boxeador haciendo una fila y hay estaba ella con su uniforme plateado con una sonrisa tan bella se dirigía al sauce y este hizo un movimiento brusco corrí rápidamente para que desistiera en llegar a él pero ella estaba demasiado cerca de este ella hizo una reverencia al sauce y este le tendió una rama y ella la sacudió como aceptándola y empezaron a bailar bueno ella bailaba el sauce bailaba con sus ramas con ella al terminar él agarro la mano de ella, la sacudió y ella hizo una reverencia y fue hasta donde estaba su profesor para que alguien mas pasara esta es muy raro como alguien o como ellos pueden acercarse al sauce sin ser lastimados mientras que nadie en el colegio a podido hacerlo y el siempre ha estado en el colegio. debo saber por que y no hay nadie mas inteligente que Hermione Granger. Y sabia donde poder encontrarla en la biblioteca

 **oooo**

Llegue a la biblioteca y hay estaba ella sentada llena de libros que en el algo estoy en claro jamas podre leer tanto como ella fui hasta ella y le coloque una mano para que captara que estaba detrás de ella. Ella se dio la vuelta

-hola Hermione

-hola Harry que te trae aquí a la biblioteca no me digas que por fin estudiaras conmigo para subir tus calificaciones

-no, Hermione no vengo a eso

-entonces a que vienes

-vengo a pedirte ayuda para saber mas sobre la escuela de Narnia

-y puedo preguntar por que el interés en esa escuela-mientras busca el libro sobre el tema.

-nada solo para saber mas

-bien, pues la escuela de Narnia es la mas antigua en el mundo mágico hay solo estudiaban los de la realeza, nobles y caballeros todo el mundo vivia feliz a los demás no les importaba porque ellos les transmitían su conocimiento a su gente, los ayudaban y los protegían hasta que un mago malvado desato la maldad el director de la escuela temió que algo les pasara a sus estudiantes y desaparecieron.

-el mago malvado era Lord Voldemort

-no Harry la escuela desapareció hace 1300 años nadie sabia a donde encontrarla hasta hace algunos días que misteriosamente apareció y el ministerio de magia no iban a perder la oportunidad de que Narnia estuviera en el torneo y ademas nosotros debemos de estar agradecidos de que la escuela de Narnia haya tenido demasiados valores si no fueran por ellos nuestros fundadores no sabrían utilizar la magia y Hogwarts no existiría y mucho mas agradecidos por los últimos reyes que estuvieron en esa escuela eran cuatro reyes trataron de enseñar para tres fue fácil enseñarles pero el ultimo no pudo con su aprendis.

-como se llamaban

-ellos se llamaban Peter, Susan, Edmund y Lucy Pevencie

-quieres decir que eran hermanos

-si, mira Susan fue la que le enseño a Rowena Ravenclaw, Peter le enseño a Godric Gryffindor, Lucy le enseño a Helga Hufflepuff y Edmund trato de enseñarle a Salazar Slytherin pero el no quiso aprender los valores que él le daba solo quería el conocimiento de la magia Edmund era el mas justo de los 4 pero y se sintió decepcionado que tratara a las personas con desprecio cuando el no estaba.

-Gracias por la ayuda Hermione

-De nada Harry

 **oooo**

Camine en el jardín pensando en la que me había dicho Hermione y en esa chica que desde que llego no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza hasta que me choco con alguien y era una chica no solo era una chica era la chica que estaba pensando y se le cayeron los libros le ayudo a recogerlos y toco su mano en el ultimo libro que faltaba ella retira su mano recojo el libro y los demás que recogí.

-disculpa me estaba distraído

-no discúlpame tu a mi yo también estaba distraída y gracias por ayudarme a recoger los libros cual es tu nombre

-no es nada y mi nombre es Harry Potter y cual es el tuyo

-mi nombre es Lucy Pevencie

* * *

*por favor digan me que opinan de este capitulo mi pobre sanguijuela (cerebro)(se que es raro pero si lo ven como yo podrán entenderlo la sanguijuela extrae sangre pero esta en ves de sangre extrae conocimiento) a quedado sin energía los anteriores capítulos solo me tardaba una mañana máximo un día pero este capitulo ya me lleva mas de 2 semanas pensado en como unir satisfactoriamente y como narnia puede estar incluida en dicha competencia.

*gracias por agregarme a favoritos: Mioli45

*gracias por agregarme a alerta: katyhermiske, MagalyRC, Mioli45,Antony. Black

*gracias por agregarme a comunidad: Ironc favorita

*MagalyRC: Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple y me parecio demaciado lindo como me cantaste las mañanitas y si me llega la inspiración seguirás teniendo más capítulos pero es seguro que la terminare.

Nos leemos


End file.
